Too Far
by Caroline Greene
Summary: Begins the day after 'Let Them Eat Cake'. Cuddy gives up on House and leaves PPTH to start over in Seattle. Wilson is angry, Cameron saw it coming, and House is...House. Plus something's up with Thirteen, Foreman, and Kutner. HUDDY.
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter**

_House--_

_You're a stubborn pain in the ass. You go against everything I say just to spite me. Your childlike antics constantly put this hospital and both our careers on the line..._

_But that's not why I left. _

_I wanted to be with you and for whatever reason I thought it was a real possibility. I got all worked up thinking you actually cared about me. That was unfair of me. I shouldn't have gotten so emotionally invested and for that I am truly sorry._

_Don't let your head get too big, House. You're not the only reason I left. I need space. Not just from you, but from the whole hospital. I'm at a point in my life where my career needs to take a back seat to starting a family. And that is what I plan to do in Seattle. _

_So go ahead and scoff at this letter, take a few Vicodin, and started making plans to ruin the next Dean of Medicine's life. I'd be disappointed if you didn't. _

_In spite of everything..._

_Love,_

_--Cuddy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! They totally make my day! :D_

_I'll try for a longer chapter next time..._

_Anywho, enjoy._

"God dammit, House!" Wilson yelled as he burst into the diagnostician's office, startling the team in the main office next door.

"I told you," House mockingly scolded. "not in front of the children."

"You made her leave, didn't you?" He demanded, completely ignoring the joke.

"Who?" He asked innocently.

Wilson frowned, looked over at House's team, and shut the door so they couldn't hear. "I can't believe you did this."

"I didn't do anything."

"Right!" He snorted. "Are you kidding or are you really that blind?"

"Yeah, hairy palms too." He waggled his eye brows at his friend.

"Don't deflect." He paced back and forth in front of the desk, revving himself up to give a good lecture.

MDMDMD

Cameron poked her head into the main diagnostic office. "Foreman, I need a consult..." She paused when she saw House and Wilson in the middle of what appeared to be a very intense argument. "What's going on?"

"Not sure." Taub said, not looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"It's probably about Cuddy." Thirteen observed, still watching the two fight.

"Right," Kutner rolled his eyes. "It's _always_ about a chick, isn't it?"

Thirteen looked at him. "Well, apparently it is!"

"It doesn't have to be." He said, sounding strangely defensive.

"Okay..." Cameron said slowly, watching the tension between Kutner and Thirteen rise. "I still need that consult."

Foreman practically jumped out of his seat and joined her in the hallway.

"What's that all about?" Cameron asked, opening the file she'd been holding.

"Kutner and Thirteen?"

"No, House and Wilson."

He shrugged. "It's probably about Cuddy leaving so suddenly."

She looked up from the file. "Why did she leave, anyway? The e-mail announcement didn't say."

"Too many years of dealing with House? He's enough to make anyone leave."

"Not you." She observed.

"Trust me, I've tried. Anyway, can I see the file?"

"Yeah," She said absent mindlessly as she let her gaze return to House and Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes – Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys! Keep it up! :) Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I actually had plans this weekend...which put a dent in my writing time._

_Any who, hope you like it!_

"...and this will be your new office." Janice, the Dean of Medicine at Seattle's Highline Medical Center guided Cuddy into a large, but very plain room. The walls were white, the furniture bulky and outdated.

"It's..." She searched for a flattering adjective.

"Awful, I know." Janice finished for her, laughing and giving her arm a friendly squeeze. "I'm sure you can work your magic on it! I love your outfit by the way."

"Oh." Cuddy blushed, looking down at her floral blouse, signature pencil skirt, and pumps. "Thanks."

"I'm so glad you could make it...and so quickly! When I sent you the job offer I really didn't expect you to except. We've been drowning in paperwork since our previous Dean quit last week."

"Well, I'm really excited for this change of scenery." They walked out of the dreary office and into the bustling cafeteria. Janice introduced her to a few people on the nursing staff, most of the doctors, and even two of the guys on the custodial staff. Everyone was exceedingly kind, giving her warm smiles and welcoming her with open arms.

"Can I buy you something? Our cafeteria makes the most amazing donuts in the Northwest." One of the nurses offered sweetly.

"No, thanks, but I think I'll get myself a coffee."

"Thanks guys, now if you'll excuse us, Lisa and I have some official business to attend to." Janice pulled her aside and they sat at one of the vacant tables. "See? You'll fit right in."

"Yeah," Cuddy said with relief. "and everyonewas so nice!"

"We pick our staff very carefully. You won't find any problem doctors here like...What's his name back at Princeton? Dr. Homes or something like that?" Her lips puckered a little as she thought.

"Dr. House." She corrected with complete certainty.

"Right! That's it. What was it like working with him? I mean, besides horrible."

"It wasn't _always_ horrible." She said, suddenly feeling winded. "I mean, yes, he's a nightmare administratively and legally speaking, but he does help a lot of people."

Janice laughed in a way that seemed a little patronizing to Cuddy. "A lot of people? One case a week?"

"Yes," Cuddy realized she was sounding defensive and that this argument wasn't worth pissing off the woman that had been so eager to hire her. "...But he's someone else's problem now. I appointed one of the doctors back at PPTH temporary Dean of Medicine. He'll be picking a permanent replacement."

Janice's phone beeped and she glanced at the screen. "Oh, that's my son texting me. I have to go. Is there any more questions you have for me?"

"Uh, no." They both stood and Cuddy offered her hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." She took her hand. "If you have any problems give me a call."

MDMDMD

"Are you going to help me or not?" Wilson asked holding out a stack of papers from behind Cuddy's old desk.

"Fine." House pouted, taking the stack and tossing it into the 'finished' pile on the floor. He sat back down in what used to be Cuddy's office, now Wilson's temporary office. "So...who's going to be the new head honcho?"

"I don't know," He sighed, scribbling his signature across several more forms. "I set up a couple interviews for next week."

House nodded, clearly uninterested in Wilson's response. "With who?"

Wilson put his pen down and looked up at House, who was staring off into the distance. "Are you making small talk?"

"No, I want to give my private investigator a head start...Blackmail will be my freedom!" He waved his cane over his head. "So who are they?"

He smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but they're all fairly boring guys. Not a DUI's or malpractice suit in the bunch of them...Which is more than I can say for you."

"Dude, you picked _dudes_?" He asked in disbelief.

"_Dude_, I hate to break it to you, but we're not getting another Cuddy. You chased her away." He returned to writing. "It might not be too late, you know. Maybe if you apologized--"

Frowning, House picked up the papers Wilson hadn't completed yet and threw them onto the 'finished' pile. He kicked them around to mix them up. "Oops!"

"Nice." Wilson said tiredly. "I'm glad to see you're willing to make _any_ Dean of Medicine miserable, not just the ones you're madly in love with."

House's frown deepened at this remark. "You're no dean, you're a temp." He said as he limped out of the room, slamming the door on with way out.


End file.
